roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Landmarks and Structures of Achievement City
Downtown Achievement City - The main housing area for the Let's Play crew. Includes these structures: **Geoff's Monolith ***The Underground Lake - A lake beneath Geoff's Monolith. The original design had a glass floor, but was changed because it looked horrible. ***Roof Top Deck - Lets the Achievement Hunters view the AH logo at the center of the city. ***Indoor Pool - A gigantic torrent of water near the ceiling released via a lever by the door. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Geoff and Gavin - Indoor Pool. **Jack's House ***Leaky Ceiling - A misplaced wood block holding back lava in Jack's attic. ***Giant Jack - A giant statue of Jack behind his house with a boner which dispenses water on top of his house to prevent it from burning down. Inside of the Giant Jack statue are lots of pigs because he loves bacon and hates salads. There is also glass at the back of his house so he can see the pigs. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft - Fire Extinguisher. **Michael's House **Gavin's Art Gallery ***Gav's Trophy Room of Victory - Gavin's not-so-secret room to display all the Tower of Pimps he's won. **Ray's Mud Hut ***Slice of Hell - Seventeen dispensers hidden by paintings that spit out a massive amount of cakes. **Ryan's Kung-Fu House **The Achievement Hunter Logo ***Plan G - A hoard of TNT blocks beneath the Achievement Hunter logo. *The TNT Cannon - A wool and redstone cannon that shot lit TNT at Jack's house. (This device was only temporarily set up, as a misfire caused the TNT beneath Achievement City to explode.) *Stone Bridge - A bridge crossing a river that leads to the animal and Creeper statues. *Cactus Garden - A small garden of cacti that was used for green wool dye for the logo. *Rail Station - A minecart track near Michael's house that currently only goes to the Wool Wall set. *Warlords Arena - Next to Geoff's monolith, a four-player, blind arrow-shooting game. *Jousting Track - Behind Geoff's monolith, a jousting arena. *Observation Module - A platform with a lever on it that reveals the word "Fart" in the dirt. *Butts Sign - A redstone mechanism that drops a sign that reveals the word "Butts." The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Gav, Geoff, and Ryan - Raining Butts. *Connect Four Board - A giant, working Connect Four board, complete with gubbins. It was shown in a Let's Build video where Geoff and Gavin constructed it. *Dartboard - A wall with several paintings on it. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Dart Toss. *Wool Wall - A Let's Play set with frames of colored wool. *Kerplunk - A room with a ceiling that holds back gravel and sand. Used in Things To Do In: Minecraft - Kerplunk. *Pig, Sheep, and Creeper Statues - Giant structures of said mobs. The Creeper has a switch that blows up TNT going all the way down to bedrock. The sheep has a switch that opens its butthole to expose the interior. The pig has a ladder which leads to the interior, which is hollow. The Pig and Sheep were made first and the Creeper was made at a later date. *Shooting Gallery - The set for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Shooting Gallery and Reverse Shooting Gallery. *Rain of Fire - An enclosed area for a vertical flaming arrow-shooting game. *Capture the Tower Course - A two-team battlefield set up for Capture the Flag(Tower). *The Lake of Pimps - A large lake with a wool Tower of Pimps in the middle. *Camp Achievement Hunter - Located at the Lake of Pimps, it was the site for the Achievement Hunter Fish Rodeo and Jamboree. *Felix Baumgartner - A massive hole in the ground with a target at the bottom. *Geoff's Sky Fortress - A cobblestone fortress in an extreme corner of the map. Holds a lower level with lava in it. *The Sinkhole of Doom - A hole in the Achievement City map that appears due to lag. It can pop up anywhere, and does not have any fixed location. Both Jack and Ray have seen it appear. *Last Man Standing Course - A cavern at the very bottom of the map filled with monsters and treasure. *The Crusher - A redstone powered crushing mechanism located near the Last Man Standing Course. *The Wipeout Course - The site of the first Tower of Pimps competition. A large obstacle course in the water. *The Altar of Pimps - A giant, stone pyramid with a spot on top for the Tower of Pimps. *Hidden Tower of Pimps - Surrounded by lava in a crater, it was used in the Find the Tower Let's Play. *Fake Towers - Strewn all about the map, the decoy Towers are made of wool, dirt, lapus lazuli, and even diamond. *The Tower of Smokes - A white wool tower somewhere on the map. Resembles a cigarette. *Mounted Combat Arena - A fenced-in area that holds several pigs for combat. *Door Bell to Hell - A trick house that drops you into a pit with lava beyond its walls. *Mariocraft - A recreation of part of Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. *Dig Dug - A recreation of a Dig Dug arcade cabinet. *Pac-Man Course - A recreation of the classic Pac-Man arcade game. *#DanTheMan - A giant wool portrait of Dan Gruchy, co-host of The Slow Mo Guys. Has a viewing chair for Gavin in front of it. *The Clouds - A platforming course in the sky, ending with a waterfall surrounded by cacti. *The Lovely House - A nice, brick house located near Mario World 1-1. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Housewarming Gift. *Mysterious Fortress - A large fortress near Rain of Fire. It has an ice roof with a bed and a Tower of Pimps on top and a fenced in courtyard below. It is currently unknown if it will be used in a future Let's Play. *The Glass Cubes (Dig Down) - Four glass structures containing chunks of the map, each with ingredients for the Tower of Pimps hidden inside them. Located near Pac-Man and Capture the Tower. *Cheep Shot Tower - A glass and cobblestone tower. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Cheep Shot. *Hop 'Til You Drop - An obstacle course in the sky, with suspended water and lily pads for platforms. Beneath is a massive pool of lava. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build with Gav and Geoff - Hop 'Til You Drop. *The No Petting Zoo - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 41. Five obsidian platforms which will contain glass cages with monsters in them. *Thread the Needle Course - A lava-filled obstacle course navigated with the use of Ender Pearls. This was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 45. It was shown in Things to do in: Minecraft - Thread the Needle. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft in Gav and Geoff - Thread the Needle. *The Thunderdome - A one-on-one combat arena with a spectator stand and a multitude of chests containing items, weapons, and gold blocks. *The Chicken Bucket - A 1-on-1 game set up near Hop 'Til You Drop. Involves hitting chickens with snowballs. *Cloud Down - A vertical tower of ice where the Achievement Hunters climb down to the Tower of Pimps. *Enchantment Area - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 47 and 48. This was where the Achievement Hunters slept, crafted, and used the Enchanted Book to enchant their bows. *Bunker of Destiny - An experience farm that spawns mobs regularly. *No Glory Hole - A long and inefficient circuit that goes from one end of the world to the other. All it does is knock the person off of a high tower and send them plunging into the water. *Hot Foot - A grid of sand and wood in the sky. The wood gets lit on fire, and drops the sand from under the players when it disappears. It was used in 2 Things to Do in Minecraft videos(One where the Achievement Hunters competed to be the last one standing, and another where they spectated a last man standing game between colored sheep). *Shopping List - A mirrored version of the Wool Wall area, except the walls have picture frames with certain items that must be collected and the house is built with Nether Brick instead of wood. It was revealed in Let's Build in Minecraft with Geoff and Gav - Shopping List. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 52. Category:Locations Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows